pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
LGAD119
Capítulo 119: Inspeccionando los lugares de la base! Aparece Neptuno! Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png En el episodio anterior Plutón no consigue lo que quería y el Grupo 2, que como siempre digo, está formado por Tecla, Maya, León, Alisa y el Profesor Serbal, cumple su misión. Y ahora, le toca al Grupo 1, formado por Handsome, Drake, Lisa, Ander y Benito, lucirse como dicta el destino liberando al trío de los lagos de la Base Galaxia. Veamos como lo hacen! Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ò.ó) *Corriendo entre los pasillos de la base junto a los demás* Atención, chicos! No hay que desconcentrarse ni un segundo! A la que alguien del Equipo Galaxia se entere, se nos caerá el pelo! Porque nos estarán persiguiendo los miles de reclutas que rondan por aquí! Archivo:Ander MM.png (^o^U) Sí, eso está bien, líder, pero procura ser más silencioso. Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ò.óU) Bueno, supongo que también es importante el dicho de mantener la boca cerrada en asuntos como estos... Archivo:Lisa MM.png (~o~) Oooohhh... (ò.óU) Dígame, líder, es que sigo medio dormida. Qué es lo que le ha llevado a trazar esta misión? Archivo:Handsome MM.png (>:D) El ascenso y la subida de sueldo, por supuesto! (^u^) Todo esto lo he hecho simplemente por interés y venganza, nada más. Archivo:Pearl Estilo MM.png (ò.óU) Ah, sí! Entonces tú debías de ser el hombre que se peleó en el casino con un...! Archivo:Handsome MM.png (^`o´^) Sí, era yo! Aquel día por fín pude dejar a la gente del Equipo Galaxia en su sitio y en una discusión limpia. Menos mal que me lo has recordado! (^_^) Te lo agradezco, pero siempre he pensado que no es bueno que la gente joven entre a sitios como esos. Archivo:Drake MM.png (>:D) Fíjese, líder Handsome! Esa puerta de ahí está abierta y se oyen cosas desde dentro, no te llama la atención? Deberíamos ir a mirar. Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ÒoÓU) No, Drake, espera que eso es... Archivo:Drake MM.png 40px K se cuese gente? Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.png Archivo:Are you fucking kidding me.gif Pues mira, estábamos hablando de qué p*to traje llevaremos a la conferencia en la que veremos por fín al líder en persona de dentro de 10 minutos, pero el tío este me acaba de decir que debemos llevar el traje de siempre, y entonces le he metido una ostia. Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.png (>o(<) Zuz oztiaz duelen un montón... Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.png (ò.óU) Ahora que ya te he contado mi vida vete, que estaba viendo la grabación del rodaje tan interesante del Gyarados rojo. Archivo:Drake MM.png 40px ... Pero... Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.png (ÒoÓ) Qué, qué pasa?! Quieres que te lea el lema escrito en esta sala que dice que: "Salir en la televisión ya es cosa de que podemos controlar los medios de comunicación y aprovecharnos de ellos" o qué c*ño quieres más?! (OoOU) Espera, ya sé... Archivo:Handsome MM.pngArchivo:Lisa MM.pngArchivo:Ander MM.pngArchivo:Pearl Estilo MM.png (~o~U) 3, 2, 1... Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.png 40px Ya sé!!! Ya sé qué es lo que tenía que hacer, por supuesto! Archivo:Drake MM.png (^`_´^) ... Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.png (^o^) Pedirte un autógrafo! Porque fíjate, sales en el programa y todo!! Archivo:Handsome MM.pngArchivo:Drake MM.pngArchivo:Lisa MM.pngArchivo:Ander MM.pngArchivo:Pearl Estilo MM.png 40px *Se caen todos al suelo* (>o<) NO, EL COMBATE, VENGA, EL COMBATE!! Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.png (^o^U) Tranquilidad, eh? Si mirad, sale en el programa de verdad, pero aun así es que la gente de hoy en día no sabe ni apreciar una bromilla, aunque sea algo anticuada... Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.png (xP) Anticuao, que eres un anticuao! Archivo:Handsome MM.png (T_T) Acabo de percibir el gen del comisario en esta sala, y cada vez que eso ocurre no puedo evitar llorar. Y no sé por qué, si sigue vivo... Archivo:Ander MM.png (>o<) Eso a mí ya me da igual! No pienso quedarme a perder el tiempo con estos tíos! Sal Arcanine y usa Lanzallamas! 150px (ò.ó) Arcanine! *Entonces usa Lanzallamas y deja a los reclutas arrinconados en la sala* Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.png (>;o;<) Ahhhhhh!! No queremos morir en el fuegooooo!! Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png El Grupo 1 entendió que en la sala de televisores no se encontraba el trío de lagos y decidió partir hacia otro sitio... Archivo:Pearl Estilo MM.png 40px TÚUUU!!! Maldito, me acabo de acordar de tí!! Eres el chico ese que apareció en la Terminal Global y con el que combatí! Me venciste de goleada con su Arcanine porque yo sólo tenía a los inútiles de Chimchar y Electrike, y encima después te largaste rápidamente sin decir nada! Archivo:Ander MM.png ... Archivo:Bad poker face.gif Cómo, qué?! Sí, puede que combatiésemos, pero yo no soy la clase de chico que piensas. A mí esas cosas no me importan. Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò.óU) Podemos dejar esto para más tarde? Hay cosas más importantes que la autoestima y la venganza... Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ò_ó) Eso! Porque vamos a estar buscando hasta que aparezcan Neptuno o el trío de los lagos. Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png Entonces empiezan a entrar rápidamente entre las distintas salas de la base. Primero, la sala de dormir... Archivo:Ander MM.png (>o<) *Tose* Parece que no hay nadie aquí. Archivo:Pearl Estilo MM.png (>m<) Puaj! Pero huele como si un Stunky hubiese dormido toda la noche debajo de la cama de alguien y soltando gases! (ÒoÓU) Va, venga, no puedo más con este sitio, vámonos! Archivo:Drake MM.png (^u^) Esperad, fijaos. Revisando entre las almohadas me he encontrado una cosa muy peculiar y especial... el Poké muñeco! Archivo:Poké muñeco.png Archivo:Handsome MM.png Según me sé sirven para duplicar la probabilidad de huida con un Pokémon salvaje, o eso pone según la Pokédex. Su efecto no es nada del otro mundo... (~o~U) Archivo:Drake MM.png (ò.ó) Pues a mí me da igual, porque me lo quedo y punto. Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png Segundos después de aquello quisieron pasar a la segunda sala de entre las otras. La sala de generadores... Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ò.ó) Mmmm... La sala de generadores no tiene nada de especial, pero... Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò.óU) Qué pasa líder? Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ò_ó) Venid, fijaos en que alguien se ha cargado este generador. Archivo:Ander MM.png (★o★) No me digas! Entonces es saboteo como en las películas donde al bueno le traicionan? Archivo:Handsome MM.png (~`_´~U) Mmmmmm... (ò.óU) Eso no es posible, el Equipo Galaxia tiene toda la pinta de estar unido, y de ser así no harían estas cosas. Además, no se me ocurre alguien que pueda traicionarles, yo digo que se ha colado más gente aquí dentro a parte de nosotros. Archivo:Drake MM.png (ò_ó) Mmmm... Esto es muy sospechoso, porque creo que ya sé quién es el culpable. Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ò.ó) También tiene marcas de patadas... *Le interrumpen* Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png (ÒoÓU) Electabuzz! Archivo:Pearl Estilo MM.png (ò.óU) Pokémon enemigo avistado! Y parece muy enfadado, creo que deberá combatir Infernape esta vez. Archivo:Lisa MM.png (>:D) Espérate! Esta vez quiero combatir yo con mi nuevo as en la manga. Sal Azumarill! Archivo:Cara de Azumarill.png (^o^) Azumarill! Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ò.óU) Oye, en serio crees que un Pokémon de agua podrá ganar a uno de eléctrico? Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^`o´^) Es que no confías en mí? Tú espérate y observa. Azumarill, prepárate, usa Desenrollar! Archivo:Cara de Azumarill.png (ò.ó) Azumari, rill, rill, rill! *Entonces se lanza y usa Desenrollar, embistiendo a Electabuzz contra la pared y derrotándolo* Archivo:Cara de Electabuzz.png (@o@) Electa... Archivo:Lisa MM.png (>:D) Toma! Yo también puedo estar a vuestro mismo nivel! (ò.óU) Pero no es raro que haya un Electabuzz suelto? Archivo:Handsome MM.png (^_^) Tranquila, esa será una de las cosas que investigaremos junto con las marcas del generador roto. Alguien más conspira contra el Equipo Galaxia a parte de nosotros... Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png Entonces se fueron, pero en un armario de esa sala aún seguía uno de los reclutas herido aún por razones desconocidas. Después de aquello pasaron a una tercera sala que se localizaba entre las otras, tenía una puerta muy grande y en efecto esa era la famosa sala de reuniones en la que se estaba celebrando la conferencia galáctica, según ellos... Archivo:Pearl Estilo MM.png 40px Ahhhhhh! (>o<) Y ahora qué vamos a hacer nosotros 5 contra 2000 reclutas de los que debe haber en esta sala tan tan tan gigante! Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ÒbÓ) *Le tapa la boca* Shhh... Mira, de momento nos quedaremos aquí hasta saber lo que está pasando. Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.png (ò.óU) Oigan, ustedes pueden estar aquí? Es que no llevan la ropa de nuestro equipo y encima no os había visto nunca. Son muy raros ustedes... Archivo:Ander MM.png (^_^U) Perdone, mujer, nosotros sólo estábamos... (>~<) *Susurrando* Qué le digo? Archivo:Drake MM.png (ò.óU) *Susurrando* No sé, yo soy bueno conversando pero no si se trata de mentir... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png Sí, es verdad. Yo casi nunca le he visto mentir, ah, y aprovecho esta pequeña aparición para decir que no tengo ideas que te puedan salvar. Archivo:Lisa MM.pngArchivo:Pearl Estilo MM.png (^_^U) Nosotros tampoco nada de nada. Archivo:Handsome MM.png (Ò_ÓU) Emmmm... Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.png (ò.ó) Va, venga, respondan si no es que quieren que os echemos rápidamente de aquí. Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.png (ò.óU) Oigan, que está pasando aquí? (^o^) Oh, no me lo puedo creer, cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí amigos míos? Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ò.óU) Así que entonces sois los de la otra vez en la entrada al almacén? Sigo estando muy agradecido con vosotros, pero ahora necesito que... *Se pone a susurrar* Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.png (^o^) Ah, sí? Así que entonces sois vosotros? Vuestro amigo me ha hablado de vosotros. Drake, espero que esta vez no te me desmayes, eh? Archivo:Drake MM.png (^`_´^) Sí, porque ahora estoy como un roble. (ò_óU) *Pensando* Aunque la otra vez no estoy seguro de lo pasó, creo que perdí el sentido, pero luego volvió a mí de la nada... Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò.ó) A ver, pero qué, nos van a ayudar o no? Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ò_ó) He hablado con él y dice que nos dejará quedarnos el tiempo que queramos con la excusa de que venimos a hacernos nuevos reclutas. Pero de todas formas será mejor que pronto consigamos unos buenos trajes para pasar desapercibidos. Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png Entonces un sujeto se acercó a la mesa del trono, quien no podría ser más que Neptuno, abalado por sus seguidores... Archivo:Helio estilo mm.png (ò.ó) Bienvenidas a todos, seguidores eternos del Equipo Galaxia! Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.png (>o<) BIENVENIDA AL LÍDER TAMBIÉN!!! Archivo:Helio estilo mm.png (ÒoÓ) Primero de todo, quienes somos?! Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.png (>o<) EL EQUIPO GALAXIA!!! Archivo:Helio estilo mm.png (ÒoÓ) Y qué buscamos?! Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.png (>o<) UN MUNDO QUE NO ESTÉ INCOMPLETO!!! Archivo:Helio estilo mm.png (~`_´~) *Pensando* Muy bien, pensaba que no lo sabían... *Hablando* Sigamos con esta conferencia, ahora os voy a contar la historia de la creación del Equipo Galaxia y los progresos hasta ahora! Algunos de vosotros ya la debéis de haber leído entre los libros de la estantería especial para libros de nuestra cocina si es que estábais interesados. Primero os aclararé el por qué formé esta gran organización. Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png Entonces se enciende un proyectador con imágenes de cómo ha ido avanzando él en su niñez... Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ò_ó) Mmmm... Archivo:Helio estilo mm.png (^`_´^) Todo comienza en Ciudad Marina, hace mucho tiempo vivía un niño, éste tenía el nombre de Helio, este era vuestro gran líder en el pasado. Parecía evitar a los demás y prefería la compañía de las máquinas. También era un estudiante brillante, y por eso la gente de su alrededor siempre le tomaba el pelo por ser diferente a los demás. Es ahí cuando él empezó a creerse mejor que los demás, ellos sólo se reían de él para estar mejor consigo mismos, ya que le tenían envidia. Archivo:Pearl Estilo MM.png (ò.ó) Ya, eso se cree él. Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ÒbÓ) Shhhh... Esto es importante, haz silencio. Archivo:Helio estilo mm.png (^`o´^) Aquí es cuando comienza lo bueno para él. Fué haciéndose mayor y cada vez más listo, mientras con su inteligencia se aprovechaba de los demás haciendo tratos con la gente de su alrededor, esta gente le ayudaba sin saber para qué, pero lo hacían. Una vez un profesor le pilló haciendo una especie de máquina que comunicaba con el espacio exterior. Éste se la quitó, y días más tarde vinieron los de la PokéNASA informando de que esa máquina interfería las comunicaciones de algunos satélites espaciales que ya les habían demandado por hacer algo. Archivo:Cara pensativa de Pikachu.png *Pensando* En vaya líos que se meten... Archivo:??? MM.png *Conciencia de Pikachu* Shhh... Archivo:Helio estilo mm.png (>:D) Después de oir aquello, aquel niño que ya no era tan niño, sino que se había convertido en un joven adulto decidió aprovechar su sabiduría para congeniar con el espacio. Pero no refiriéndose a hablar con él, sino que de alguna forma, él le de un nuevo mundo que pueda disfrutar él y ya sin compañía de las personas, a las cuales le gustaba llamar seres imperfectos. Pero al comienzo se da cuenta de que esto no lo puede hacer sólo, y llama a sus amigos de clase. Estos son, como no, nuestros comandantes Saturno, Venus y Ceres, quienes por aquellos tiempos también recibían nombres de verdad como Santiago, Virginia y Carolina. Así es como ellos juntos decidieron formar una organización llena de miembros seguidores suyos, el Equipo Galaxia!! Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.png (>o<) BIEN!!!! LA MEJOR IDEA QUE HA TENIDO NUNCA!!! Archivo:Helio estilo mm.png (^`_´^) Aunque claro, tampoco nos podemos olvidar de nuestro comandante Plutón, quien se unió hace poco a nuestras filas, pero aun así sigue siendo gran componente de nuestra banda! No es así? Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.png (>o<) HURRA POR EL COMANDANTE PLUTÓN Y EL LÍDER NEPTUNO!!! Archivo:Helio estilo mm.png (~`_´~) *Pensando* Lo que me ha hecho pensar en por qué aún no ha aparecido ese viejo en una conferencia tan importante... *Hablando* (ò.ó) Espero que os haya gustado esta gran conferencia que yo mismo he producido por todos vosotros. Lo único que me queda por decir es: Que viva el Equipo Galaxia!! Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.png (ÒoÓ) VIVAAAA!!!!! Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png En aquél momento Neptuno presionó un botón y se teletransportó, abandonando su trono de líder. Los otros reclutas también se fueron hasta que quedaron unos pocos y el Grupo 1... Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.png (^_^) Vale, hasta luego. Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.png (^o^) Que os vaya bien formando parte de una organización tan buena como el Equipo Galaxia! Archivo:Drake MM.pngArchivo:Lisa MM.pngArchivo:Ander MM.pngArchivo:Pearl Estilo MM.png \(^o^)/ Síii! Archivo:Ander MM.png (ò.ó) Oye líder, por qué no te despides? Aún sigues pensando en el discurso de ese tal Neptuno? Archivo:Handsome MM.png (~`_´~U) Mmmm... (ò.ó) No es sólo Neptuno, estamos hablando del líder del Equipo Galaxia. Venga, sigamos con la misión. Archivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (hombre) MM.pngArchivo:Recluta Galaxia (mujer) MM.png (ÒoÓU) Alto ahí, a nosotros no nos engañáis, os habéis colado en la base! Por el bien de esta gran organización, no saldréis de aquí con vida! Archivo:Drake MM.png (^`_´^) Vuestro discurso no durará mucho tiempo... Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png [[LGAD120|''El episodio hubiese durado más, pero ya se está alargando mucho. Bueno, en el próximo episodio aparecerá por fín el culpable de romper el generador y provocar el cortocircuito que salvó la vida al Grupo 2 y les ayudó a terminar la misión! Continuará...'']] En el próximo capítulo... Archivo:Handsome MM.png (ò.ó) Tengo una idea! Coged sus trajes y disfrazaos con ellos! Así creo que no llamaremos tanto la atención como antes. Yo soy muy hábil escondiéndome por lo que no me verán, por algo soy detective y policía. Archivo:Drake (Galaxia) MM.pngArchivo:Lisa (Galaxia) MM.pngArchivo:Ander (Galaxia) MM.pngArchivo:Benito (Galaxia) MM.png (^o^) Ya está!! Archivo:Handsome MM.png (^`o´^) Os quedan genial! Parecéis los Poké-Rangers de la tele! Aunque esta vez vais vestidos de malos... Archivo:Drake (Galaxia) MM.png (★o★) Tienes razón, líder Handsome! Estoy tan tan sugoi que ya he llegado a kawai! Bueno, lo que es seguro es que me queda el traje me queda muchísimo mejor que la otra vez en la base de Ciudad Vetusta, donde la forma de los sprites era tan horrible... Archivo:Cara feliz de Pikachu.png No os perdáis el próximo episodio! En el que tal y como se dice arriba aparecerá ella... Archivo:Cara de Mew con bufanda.png (>_<) Hola, vengo a disculparme por el guionista por haber subido este episodio tan tarde. Últimamente está muy cansado y no tiene ganas de hacer nada... Evidentemente el próximo episodio tampoco saldrá en el día correcto, pero como ya será el último de la temporada esto se solucionará con un parón de 1 o 2 semanas, esto es un aviso, estoy hablando en serio. Categoría:La gran aventura de Drake